


Gonna Like You

by hunters_retreat



Category: Bones, Bones/Supernatural, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gabriel will always be a Trickster, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A vessel?  You mean, like a flower pot?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Like You

 

“A vessel?  You mean, like a flower pot?”

“That’s not possible.  Booth can’t be a vessel.”

Booth smiled at her but he wasn’t buying it either but he couldn’t keep from teasing at the moment.  “I always said you needed to have a little faith.”

The man before them smiled back.  “I could tell you the history of creation but somehow I don’t think it would matter.”  He looked around narrowed his eyes as he focused on Booth.  “I’ve always been more of a doer anyway.”  He snapped his fingers and instead of the sitting in Brennan’s office they were in an empty bar.

“Where are we?”  She asked, her eyes wide and neither of them seemed able to breech the question of how.  Not yet anyway.  Not with the rest of the repercussions hanging on the other side of that answer.

“The bar.  In my…” he tilted his head, eyes rolling slightly in embarrassment.  “when I was in the coma.  In my dream, there was a bar.”

“This isn’t possible.”

The man, the angel Gabriel if what he said was true, laughed at the two of them.  “I think I’m really gonna like you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment_fic


End file.
